1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic writing apparatus, in particular, the invention is well suited for maximizing clarity and control while writing and drawing, for individuals suffering from hand tremors secondary to a neurological condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Writing aids and instruments designed to improve penmanship usually address ergonomic or adaptive grips and writing angles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,498,105 and 1,416,564 offer writing instruments that focus on maintaining a specific writing angle with respect to the stationary or writing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,553 Saviano et al. offer a writing aid that would assist the writer in maintaining the proper pressure between the writing instrument tip and the surface upon which he or she is writing. It accomplishes this by using a two-part sleeve that wraps around the pen or pencil and has a magnetic component that offers a type of feedback if the user is pushing down to hard.
Other products on the market that address tremors use a verity of designs in an attempt to stabilize the tremors. Some use weights that are added to the writing instrument, or a weighted device that attaches around the pen, pencil, or writing utensil. Another uses a magnet with a Velcro strap that is attached circumferentially around the users wrist, said device also offers three plastic caps of the same thickness but are larger in circumference which the magnet rests in so they can be stacked to decrease resistance. The three caps are not sized to fit securely within each other and slide around inside one another complicating the writing process. The wrist magnet also interacts with a metal writing surface, however does not control the tremors below the wrist.
Although both above mentioned ideas are unique in their design they do not offer the resistance at the distal most point, the tip of the pen, pencil, or writing utensil. It is the intent of this invention to provide a better alternative than the currently available writing aids for people suffering with hand tremors.